Reflections on Friends
by Dubird
Summary: Duo is taking Relena to her surprise birthday party when his car is hit. What's going through his friend's minds? Part one and two up
1. Part I

Title: Reflections on Friends  
  
Author: Dubird  
  
Website: http://www.thegwg.com  
  
Pairings: Some HxR, but nothing big  
  
Rating: G  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This is just one of the many fan spawned writings of another crazy person. I also go to college and have lots of loans to pay off, so if you're looking for money, you've come to the wrong place!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena leaned over her desk with a sigh and switched off her computer. 'Thank God it's Friday' she thought to herself with amusement. She wasn't normally given to clichés, but occasionally they were appropriate. She gathered up her briefcase and headed out her office door.  
  
"Are you finally calling it a day, Miss Relena?" She gave her bodyguard of the day, Roy, a rueful grin as he latched the door behind her. "Sometimes, I just wish I could burn my office and join a pirate crew."  
  
Roy laughed as he fell into step behind her. Heero had picked him as his second in command when he took over her bodyguards, despite the whole marriage proposal incident. 'But then,' she thought to herself, 'he should know by now that he doesn't have anything to worry about in that regard.' Heero had taken Roy aside for a private chat shortly after he took over her security. Roy had come out of that little meeting looking rather impressed, and Heero had actually managed to look smug. Sometimes, she wondered just what had happened, but most of the time she reminded herself that it probably was best that she didn't know.  
  
The elevator doors opened on the ground floor with a soft ding, and Relena picked up the sound of a familiar voice. "You know, I'm not doing anything tomorrow night myself." Duo was at his most charming as he leaned on the desk to grin at the receptionist. "And since you're not doing anything, maybe we should get together and thing of something to do."  
  
Relena chuckled to herself quietly before raising her voice in mock sharpness. "Duo Maxwell! Don't you have anything better to do than flirt with my employees?"  
  
Duo turned and grinned at her, his eyes alight with mischief. "Well, I could flirt with you I guess, except that I know that what little you leave of me would have to face Heero, and I'm smarter than that."  
  
Relena laughed with him and the two exchanged a friendly hug. "What are you doing here? I thought Heero said you were busy on L2."  
  
He shrugged. "Eh. Got about a week where nothing was going to happen, so I thought I'd drop in and see how everyone here was. And cine it's such a nice evening for a drive, I though I'd come by and offer you a ride home." His entire face shone with innocence, but she still looked at him with suspicion.  
  
"You're up to something, aren't you?"  
  
"Me?" Duo placed a hand over his heard and assumed a dramatic pose. "Me? Up to something? Why, I resemble that remark!"  
  
His look of artful indignation caused her to giggle. "All right, I'm sorry." She grinned up at him. "To make it up to you, I'll let you give me a ride home."  
  
"Oh, thank you, your majesty!" He bowed extravagantly at her and offered her his arm. "Come, milady, your chariot awaits!" He tossed a wink at the receptionist on his way out the door, being held open by Roy who was struggling not to laugh.  
  
Parked outside was a somewhat weathered sports car. The faded paint had chipped in a few places, though the new tires and shiny fenders spoke of restoration. Relena raised her eyebrows as Duo made a show of opening the door for her. "Where in the world did you get this?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Where else? The junkyard, of course!" He grinned at her as he slid behind the wheel. "It did take a while, but she's in perfect running condition." He patted the dash as the engine turned over. "The body needs work, but I don't mind. I just like having her around." He pulled out into traffic, ignoring the rather obvious difference between his car and the newer, sleeker models around them.  
  
Relena just shook her head. "It is rather old. Why not get something newer?"  
  
"Sometimes, older is better." He grinned over at her, obviously not caring that his precious was really outdated.  
  
She laughed at that. "You would just go nuts without something to tinker with, wouldn't you?"  
  
He laughed with her, a little sheepishly. "Well, yeah, I guess you're right about that too."  
  
"So what are you doing here on Earth, Duo?"  
  
"Oh, a variety of things," he shrugged. "I've got some suppliers here I wanted to talk to, and some other odds and ends to take care of." He rubbed the side of his chin with a finger as he pulled up to a stoplight. "Plus, Trowa's here. Or he will be here tonight, rather. Since Quatre's here as well for some business I thought I'd go around and say hi to everyone."  
  
Relena smiled at that. Duo never could resist a chance to see old friends. She then noticed they were heading the wrong direction. "Duo, you're going the wrong way."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. I don't live on this side of town."  
  
"I know." He looked as if he was enjoying her confusion. She only sighed. "Ok, so if you're not taking me home, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise." He flashed her a very mischievous grin. Relena's only answer was to roll her eyes. She recognized that look, and it was obvious she wouldn't get any more out of him. "Don't worry, it's a good surprise!" he reassured her.  
  
She sighed again in surrender. After all, she had just had a horrible week. Anything had to be better than that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Part II

Title: Reflections on Friends  
  
Author: Dubird  
  
Website: http://www.thegwg.com  
  
Pairings: Some HxR, but nothing big  
  
Rating: G  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This is just one of the many fan spawned writings of another crazy person. I also go to college and have lots of loans to pay off, so if you're looking for money, you've come to the wrong place!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero climbed down from the ladder where he had been hanging a banner. "There. Happy?" He turned to Quatre who had been trying to get it straight. Duo's idea for a birthday party for Relena had been met with, if not enthusiasm, at least approval. Recently, the American pilot had been obsessed with birthdays. He had badgered everyone for their birthday, not giving up until they had each provided him with some date that didn't really have much meaning to any of them. Even Heero had given him a date, not because it was a legitimate one, but simply to appease Duo. Duo had faithfully remembered and celebrated each date, whether or not he was able to talk anyone else into joining in. This was a rare occasion in that all the pilots were able to attend, and Duo had gone all out. He had volunteered to pick Relena up, mostly because he didn't think the others were good enough actors to keep the surprise. Which was why the others were here decorating the front room of Duo's safe house. Wufei had left to pick up some more food, leaving the other three to finish up.  
  
Trowa looked up from where he was wrapping presents to observe their progress. "It's crooked," he commented quietly.  
  
"No it's not," Heero replied.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"You're sitting crooked then," was Heero's reply as he turned to Quatre, who was trying not to laugh. "What?" he demanded, his eyes suspicious.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Nothing." Heero just grunted his customary reply and disappeared into the kitchen. Quatre turned to Trowa, who flashed him a rare grin and went back to wrapping presents. The other two were still somewhat reserved, but Quatre had noticed a change in the other pilots in the last couple of years. Though Trowa was still soft-spoken, he had actually engaged him in several good conversations. As for Heero, he had actually seen him smile a few times, and occasionally he had a slightly startled look on his face. Relena had really done a lot to bring him out from under his mask.  
  
Just then, a key rattled in the door and Wufei came in with an almost grim look on his face. "Where's Heero?" has asked abruptly.  
  
"He's in the kitchen," Quatre answered slowly, getting to his feet with a feeling of dread. "What's wrong?"  
  
Wufei shook his head in response and raised his voice to call Heero into the room. Heero came in, drying his hands on a dishtowel and his normal taciturn expression. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I drove by an accident on the way down here. It was Duo's car. The police said they were hit by drunk driver, and they've been rushed to the hospital."  
  
Heero's eyebrow's rose and though his expression didn't change otherwise, his face slowly paled. Without a word, he picked up his jacket and rushed out the door, followed closely by the others. They piled into Wufei's car silently and rushed off to the hospital, each silently hoping things weren't as bad as they sounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
